Temperas of the Night
by WingedGift
Summary: He refused to open his eyes, afraid that she would disappear. Keeping his arm wrapped around her bare skin he pulled her closer, pressing a kiss on the crown of her head. He relaxed as the curve of her back came in contact with his defined chest. MirKag AU.
1. A name

Never would she have thought that she would stay the full night. Usually she left halfway through, refusing to allow him to see her past the shadows of twilight. She was completely spent, her limbs weak as they always were after a night of passion. Her ebony hair covered her face as well as hid her look of anxiety. He wasn't awake, not yet. Maybe there was still a chance of sneaking out? As she attempted to move the silk sheets off of her person, a muscular tan arm wrapped around her middle and pulled her close.

She had never revealed herself to him before, nor had she ever planned on doing so. She had always thought that he would get tired of her just as her ex-boyfriend had. For this long, she had been wrong. He had refused to allow her to escape his wondering thoughts. He had wanted to know the identity of who his midnight temperas was. He had memorized the sound of her voice, both calm in conversation and horse in the throes of passion. He knew every dip and curve of her body by touch, not by sight for she never aloud any form of light to be on in her presence. He had read many myths in his day and one particular myth kept him from disobeying her wish. He didn't want to lose his female Eros.

He refused to open his eyes, afraid that she would disappear. Keeping his arm wrapped around her bare skin he pulled her closer, pressing a kiss on the crown of her head. He relaxed as the curve of her back came in contact with his defined chest. Breathing in the scent of her shampoo and embracing the feel of her feminine body against his, he struggled to keep his eyes closed. He refused to break her wishes in fear that she wouldn't come back.

Their relationship was not purely that of lust. As the months progressed and their coupling continued the air to their relationship had changed. Their rough and heady nights slowly morphed into that of passionate and sensual moments with time spent in the other's arms. He found himself enjoying her presence. Unlike his other partners, he craved her presence not just her female figure. He didn't want to lose her, though he knew not her name or of what she looked like, he found himself falling for his twilight minx.

A sigh escaped her lips as she relaxed against his hold. She should leave, there was still a chance for her to escape. Anxiety pooled in her stomach as she looked to the other side of the room. The sight of the rising sun usually brought her peace of mind, now it gave to unsettling thoughts. The past few times that she had visited she had taken leave later than what she deemed normal. She found it difficult to leave his warm embrace and now her decisions of staying late have caught up to her. Now she found herself in a predicament, will she allow him to know who she was? Or use his current groggy state to her advantage and leave? Her resolve wavered as his lips grazed the skin of her neck before moving towards her ear.

"Do you wish to stay with me, my temperas?" He murmured in her ear, his voice husky and deep. She took in a shaky breath as his figures that were splayed on her stomach started to travel lower.

"Is it what the stars command?" She breathed heavily. She didn't expect him to know what she was referencing to. She wouldn't hold it over him to remember his own choice words from years ago. Though she could not see, his eyebrows furrowed for a moment. Something played at the edge of his memory, however he pushed the feeling aside.

"It is only fair that I know your identity, being as some how you know mine." He mused, his wandering hand brushed against the sensitive skin of her thigh. She shivered as his breath washed over the skin of her shoulder. "But it's not my place to speak; we have had this conversation many times before."

"Yes, but only in the light of the moon, never of the sun." she added. She was about to say something else, but his arm pulled her closer than what she already was. He buried his nose into her neck and curled around her body.

"I don't want to let you go. I don't what you to continue running from me as the sun colors the sky. I want to know who you are, not just the things you enjoy doing in your free time but I want to know your name, were you come from, and were you are now." He hummed desperately. He didn't want to lose her once more, only to see her in a week's time. He needed her every night, even in the day and he didn't need her for his desire, he needed her alluring presence. He felt as she sighed and he prepared for her to take her leave.

"How am I to know you won't throw me away?" She mused, "Just as you have others, Miroku?" He frowned. He didn't throw away others like she had said. In his high school and college days yes, but he had grown since then. Normally the sound of his name on her lips alighted desire within him, but in times like these it had anxiety fill him to the core.

"I would never let you go, I refuse to. I would go mad if you didn't come and see me on our said days. Please don't leave, I haven't opened my eyes- if you wish to go without me seeing you then I will respect your wish." He pleaded. His eyes didn't catch her small smile.

"Not today, maybe another time." She coed while running her fingers down him arm. Her nimble fingers started to remove his arms from her person. The sheets feel off of her body like a water fall as she stood. She looked back at the man in the queen sized bed. His lips were turned down in a frown; his boyish features were colored with worry. Long ebony hair framed his heart shaped face and his violet eyes were hidden from view. She smiled sadly and leaned towards him, placing a lingering kiss upon his waiting lips as she murmured. "My name is Kagome."


	2. One moment

One moment

Every Friday, that was when he was free. It was also the same day that she met him, sadly, not the same day he met her. Her violet eyed heartbreaker was not bound to anyone, but she still felt as if she was doing him wrong. Though as she thought during their time apart, Kagome found the reason why she felt torn. She knew him; however, he knew nothing of her. Her thoughts counteracted her actions. She wanted him to know her though it was she that refused to let him see her in the light. Even as they met in an embrace the following Friday, she felt that pull in her chest. Why couldn't she tell him? That's what she wanted anyways, to be noticed by him; but _oh_ did he notice her. The way that she lingered after every kiss, how she would cling to him desperately before she left. Those small details along with the way she reacted to his sinful touches never fell unnoticed.

His fingers caressed the skin of her hip attempting to pull her closer than humanly possible. Skin moved against skin in the most sensual of ways. She was trapped beneath him and she showed no signs of wanting to escape. Her lips were parted in a silent scream, beautiful azure eyes closed in ecstasy. He too became lost in pleasure, but not for reasons that he fallen accustomed to. His eyes hungrily took in her disheveled state. In his early collage years and late high school years, he only looked for release. He only found pleasure in being pleasured. With her it was different; she was his source of pleasure. From the start he refused to let her attend to him, her being pleasured by him was his pleasure.

A low groan escaped his lips as her dull nails racked down his back. In one smooth motion, he wrapped her legs around his waist. He took time running his fingers down the smooth skin of her legs eliciting a high pitched moan for the minx beneath him. She arched into him, exposing her neck to him. He took the chance and ran his tongue up the column on her throat. Her panting, her sighing, her moaning… it was becoming too much for him.

"Please," She breathed desperately. He smirked against her shoulder. Despite her pleas, he wanted to draw it out, to make it last. She continued to beg, beg for him…beg for release, with a grunt he gave in. She was a yeller. She could just barely make out the brush of his lips against her ear and his silent reply, "Kagome," That was all it took. One moment she was screaming as her lust was stated, the next she was being cradled in his arms as sobs overtook her lithe frame.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha


	3. Blinded

Blinded

Looking to the laptop in front of him, Miroku raised a hand to cover his yawn. He was exhausted. His vibrant violet eyes reflected his lack of sleep the night before. A lecherous smirk brightened his features. The reason for his sleep deprived state could be guessed by the look of disorder in the hotel room. Last night his mystery minx made an appearance. It had been weeks since he had been able to see her. After her small break down, she had disappeared. Miroku missed her. He did not miss her body, but her as a whole. Never before had he felt feelings for the girls he bedded; she was different, she was his Kagome.

He rented the same hotel room and, as always have done before, told the man at the front desk to give a second key to her. That was, if she showed. He created a new habit over the past weeks, bringing his laptop to the room to keep him entertained if she did not arrive. He refused to leave in case she arrived later in the night. Around the time that she arrived, he found himself lacking an inspiration for his new book and in turn found himself falling to boredom. He messed with his tie, putting a knot in it and using it as a blind fold over his eyes. He was walked around with his arms outstretched in front of him when he heard a giggle from behind him.

To say he was elated to see her would be an understatement. To say last night had been boring would be a bigger understatement. When he started to remove the tie, she told him to keep it on. He thought the lights were still on and she wanted him to wait till she turned them off. She kept the lights on; he could see the light through the tie. She made him keep the tie on, but for different reasons. He didn't know she was into kinky things, but last night proved him wrong. Of course, right after she reverted back to her usual anxious self. The thought made him smile. She showed him a side of herself that no one else, knew. Or at least, he hoped that was the case. He shook his head. No, she wasn't that type of girl.

He went back to looking over what he recently typed down. Smiling to himself he saved his document and closed the window. Checking his wrist watch, he decided to stay a little longer. He reached for his black backpack. A change of clothes were folded neatly in the bag and a book sat on top of his clothes. Pulling out the book, he closed his laptop and placed it into the bag. It was his favorite book, a romance novel. He read it many times in the past. The way that the author plotted the book and the wording caught his attention as a writer immediately. Not only did the writing style pull draw him in, but the character development was superb. He looked at the front and read the name of the author, smiling he ran his finger over the name. If only he could meet the author, it would be such an honor. But alas, after doing some research he found the name of the author was nothing but an alias. No one knew the true identity of the author; though he had found out a part of their name. Higurashi.

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**


	4. Writer's Block

Writers Block

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"You are what?!" Kagome cried out in a panic. She sat upright suddenly, startling Miroku. His heart skipped a beat in fright. He clutched his chest and tried to calm his racing heart. _Damn this woman is going to be the death of me. _ His minx's violent reaction was not at all what he had expected. The change from a calming atmosphere to that of fear, though he would not admit it, scared the man.

Kagome however found herself lost in a world of anxiety. She clutched her curly black hair, pulling at the strands. Her deep blue eyes glazed out helplessly in the dark. His statement seemed innocent enough, but to her it sounded… life changing. She bit her lip as her body shivered involuntary at the cold air brushing against her bare back. "I said you have become my new inspiration for writing." Miroku chuckled from behind her. He had finally calmed down and decided to lean back on his elbows, watching his twilight lover pull at her beautiful locks in the dark.

"At writing what?" She asked, hardly able to keep it from shaking. Miroku sat up and placed his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her left shoulder in attempt to qualm her anxieties; of what those anxieties were of he had no idea. His fingers rubbed soothing circles on her skin as he ran his nose along the column of her throat.

"I have you know, I am a well-known erotic writer." He announced proudly as he ran his hand down her back; massaging the tense muscles there. Slowly she relaxed under his touch. Miroku smiled against her cheek. She sighed and shook her head. "Maybe just to lonely housewives and single woman over the age of eighteen but famous none the less!" He exclaimed. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his statement.

"Recently I have lost my muse," he admitted with a sigh, his breath fanning over the sensitive skin. "Then you come around and the urge to write has returned." Kagome smiled and placed her hand against his knee. Her worries dwindled as he continued his ministrations. His deep voice dripped over her like honey. The moment she calmed down the sensation of his hands and lips on her set her body alight. It amazed her how he quickly he could change his touch from soothing to suggestive in a moments time.

"Poor you! It seems you have been infected with writers block and only I can cure it." She turned her head to meet surprised dark eyes.

"Wait… are you a-"

"I am a journalist." She laughed at his confused expression. He looked so young and lost; his eyes wide and lips parted in question. "I don't write anything… vulgar." _Or anything interesting at that matter, _she mused.

"My, well maybe we can have our own game? Bringing the other a new piece of their work ever week?" Miroku asked. His violet eyes gleamed with excitement. The petite woman shook her head. "Sorry, Miroku." She denied gently. He pouted and pressed his nose against hers. Kagome's eyes fell closed; one because she didn't want to strain her eyes to look at him in the dark, two because she anticipated him to move even closer…

"Please, Sweet?" He breathed. Kagome stubbornly shook her head in negate. She pressed her lips in a thin line to keep from smiling. He moved closer to where his lips were whispering against hers. "Please?"

Kagome smiled, "I will think about it." She whispered back. Miroku seemed to be pleased with her answer for he caught the beauties bottom lip between his.


End file.
